


El Rincón de Busan

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Family Feels, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Korean Characters, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para tener la edad que tenía, Kim YeonHee tenía mucha energía. Aún podía cocinar sus deliciosos platillos y cuidar de su nieta Minji, mientras su hija se encargaba de atender a los clientes del restaurante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Rincón de Busan

Kim YeonHee puso varios platos en la mesa, dispuso el bulgogi al frente, puso varios mandu y un plato con kimchi de napa, de pepino y de brotes de soya, sirvió té, puso los demás platos un poco más lejos, considerando que si su visitante los quería, podría tomarlos. Se sentó y esperó.

Para tener la edad que tenía, Kim YeonHee tenía mucha energía. Aún podía cocinar sus deliciosos platillos y cuidar de su nieta Minji, mientras su hija se encargaba de atender a los clientes del restaurante.

“El Rincón de Busan” era el restaurante de la señora Kim, su hija JiEun y su nieta Minji. Anteriormente, la señora Kim tenía otro hijo, y ese era el motivo por el cual estaba disponiendo la mesa más grande del restaurante para su visitante.

La verdad es que Kim YeonHee solía tener un hijo mayor. Su BaekHo era un muchacho muy bien parecido, un soldado de la milicia de los Estados Unidos, comprometido con su país desde el 9/11, había ido a Iraq y a muchos otros lugares a defender a su país de los terroristas. La última vez que volvió no fue el mismo. Tenía miedo de todo y de todos, y cargaba cuchillos encima a pesar de estar en la seguridad de la casa, no podía dormir porque los terrores que había visto protegiendo al país le causaban horribles pesadillas, despertaba gritando a todo pulmón, asustando a Minji y haciendo que la señora Kim llorar de pena por él. Al final, su BaekHo no soportó las pesadillas ni el miedo y se marchó. YeonHee nunca olvidará a su BaekHo, su bebé de mirada alegre y gran sonrisa, colgando del cuello, atado con un cinturón.

Quizá por eso le tomó tanto aprecio a su visitante, ¡y ahí estaba! Se veía casi igual que su BaekHo cuando recién volvió, con el cabello algo más largo, pero con una gorra sucia y la ropa descuidada. YeonHee lo encontró afuera del restaurante, en un callejón, balbuceando cosas que ella no podía entender, y en un principio pensó que hablaba coreano, y le habló, y él fue capaz de responder. Verlo fue como si le hubiesen mandado a su BaekHo de vuelta, pero con piel pálida, grandes ojeras y unos ojos del color del mar, de un mar que no había visto desde que dejó Corea hacía tantos años.

Le preguntó su nombre, y él balbuceó algo, y el corazón de Kim YeonHee dio un vuelco.

“Bucky... Él me llamó Bucky...”

Y sonaba tan parecido, era como si de verdad le hubiesen mandado de vuelta a su BaekHo a casa. Y lo levantó del suelo, le ofreció la vieja habitación de BaekHo, lo bañó y le dio ropa nueva... y él se marchó al día siguiente, pero volvió, como los gatos, apenas sintió hambre, y la señora Kim tenía todo dispuesto para él.

A JiEun no le daba confianza al principio, pensaba que era algún vago, pero luego vio sus ojos, y vio en ellos la misma desesperación y el miedo que había en los de BaekHo cuando aún vivía, y lo dejó dormir en la cama de su hermano, y usar su ropa y comer lo que su madre antes cocinaba únicamente para su hermano mayor. Y posiblemente fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho por él.

Conforme pasaban los días y los meses, la señora Kim, su hija JiEun y su nieta Minji se volvieron la familia de Bucky, comenzó a hablar más, decirles que había llegado ahí porque solía vivir ahí con alguien, alguien lo estaba buscando, pero él no estaba listo para encontrarse con esa persona aún, tenía miedo de enfrenarlo, de encontrarse con el pasado que todavía no podía recordar del todo.

Y lo protegieron. La señora Kim no sabía por qué lo buscaban, pero ella no pensaba entregar a su nuevo hijo tan fácilmente.

Un día, Bucky se ausentó por mucho tiempo, y la señora Kim se preocupó, se imaginó todos los escenarios posibles, su nuevo hijo colgando de un cinturón, su nuevo hijo en algún agujero lleno de balas de las personas que iban, armadas, a buscarlo en el Rincón de Busan, su nuevo hijo, en algún callejón, solo, asustado y hambriento. Era demasiado para ella, no podía dormir.

Todos los días disponía la mesa con la esperanza de que volviera, y todas las noches tenían que cenar todo entre ella, JiEun y Minji. Fue demasiado para Kim YeonHee, estaba por volverse loca de la preocupación.

Y un día, su hijo volvió, de la mano de un hombre rubio, que parecía tímido en el Rincón de Busan, como si le hubiesen traído en contra de su voluntad. La señora Kim se acercó a su hijo con brazos abiertos, lo tomó del rostro y le besó ambas mejillas, y el hombre rubio vio aquello con extrañeza, había pasado tanto tiempo y había extrañado a su hijo.

“Mi BaekHo...” Dijo sin pensar, porque ahora él era su BaekHo, era su hijo que había vuelto de entre los muertos para darle una segunda oportunidad de ser su madre y cuidarlo mejor.

“Omma Kim...” Murmuró Bucky, tomando su vieja mano y acercándola al rubio que lo acompañaba. “Él es Steve... Es mi amigo.”

La señora Kim tomó a Steve del rostro, le besó ambas mejillas y le agradeció por cuidar de su hijo. Les ofreció la comida que había dispuesto para su hijo, y comieron con gusto, a pesar de que parecía que toda esa comida era nueva para Steve.

Esa tarde no tuvo que cenar sola, cenó con sus hijos, su nieta, y el hombre que acompañaba su hijo querido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completa.

Su familia completa y su restaurante eran todo lo que necesitaba.

**Author's Note:**

> BaekHo se pronuncia "Beko" y suena bastante similar a Bucky :3


End file.
